


(Un)officially Missing You

by moccatoccata



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, got the idea after watching and reading several markjin moments during the jungle filming, like they had a moment even when being separated???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moccatoccata/pseuds/moccatoccata
Summary: “It’s alright, Jinyoungie…” Mark said as he lied down, pulling Jinyoung closer to him. Jinyoung’s face heated up and Jinyoung wondered why even after two years of dating his heart still beat faster when Mark did something like this. “I’ll miss you too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the famous song - officially missing you. It's cheesy I know but so is markjin!

Jinyoung watched as Mark moved back and forth filling his suitcases with essentials for the jungle; his own book was long abandoned on the bedside table in favor of seeing the eldest moving around his room. He saw Mark putting several socks in before finally closing his suitcases which prompt Jinyoung to move to Mark’s bed to sit.

“Got everything covered?” asked Jinyoung. Mark nodded as he slotted the ahgabong on his backpack’s side net. “Medicine? Mosquito repellent?”

“Got it,” Mark answered before walking towards his own bed and plopped down on it; the movement caused Jinyoung to bounce slightly. Jinyoung let out a fond sigh as he reached out to run his fingers through Mark’s hair.

“Ah, our Mark- _hyung_ is finally grown up,” he said teasingly which Mark retaliated by giving him a weak slap on the thighs. “He’ll go to the jungle alone facing god-knows-what.”

“It’s too bad Jaebum can’t make it,” said Mark. “And I’m not going alone Jinyoung. There are others.”

Jinyoung huffed. “Sure, sure…”

The conversation halted, making way for silence to creep inside the room. Jinyoung continued combing Mark’s hair with his fingers and the older let out satisfied mumble. It was a few minutes after there were no movements from Mark that Jinyoung nudged him.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Mark responded with grunts. “At least brush your teeth first before going to sleep.”

Mark huffed but he moved from the bed to exit the room. Jinyoung moved to turn off the light and turning the sleep lamp on before making himself comfortable on Mark’s bed. One of the advantages of having your own room now was having a bigger bed just for yourself. There was no need for them to hunch themselves to fit sleeping on a corner or having to sleep on the couch on the living room. It gave them space to decorate as well and from all rooms (except his own), Jinyoung liked Mark’s room the best.

The door clicked open and Mark entered. “Ah, you turn it off already?”

“Do you still need something?” Jinyoung sat up. “Just turn it on again.”

“No, it’s just that…” Mark sounded hesitant. “I thought you’re going to sleep on your own room.”

Jinyoung stuttered. “W-well… it’s just that… you’re going to the jungle tomorrow and…”

The room’s dim lighting wasn’t enough for Jinyoung to see Mark’s expression clearly but he knew that the older was smiling right now.

“It’s alright, Jinyoungie…” Mark said as he lied down, pulling Jinyoung closer to him. Jinyoung’s face heated up and Jinyoung wondered why even after two years of dating his heart still beat faster when Mark did something like this. “I’ll miss you too.”

Jinyoung reached out to tangle Mark’s hand with his. “Come back safely.”

Mark pulled Jinyoung’s hand to plant a kiss on it then he murmured. “Always.”

\---

Youngjae chattered about Mark posting a photo on Instagram before the crew left to New Zealand. Jinyoung saw it too, in fact after seeing it; he quickly called Mark to wish him a safe journey. Mark was a calm and relatively quiet person, but his presence was big that when he went abroad, Jinyoung felt that there was something missing within their group. It wasn’t only him feeling that because Bambam chirped when they went into the van.

“I don’t know why but I miss watching Mark _hyung_ watching Overwatch during car rides,” he laughed.

“There’s no one to accompany me playing MMO anymore,” Youngjae whined as he latched himself on Yugyeom. “Yugyeom-ah, let’s play DOTA tonight?”

While the maknae squabbled about staying up late, Jinyoung glanced towards the other members, Jackson and Jaebum. The air between them was quite tense after some arguments last night and Jinyoung wondered if it was a wise decision to let them ride on the same van without another member with them.

“It’ll be alright, _hyung_ ,” commented Yugyeom after Jinyoung sat on his seat. “You know Jaebum _hyung_ and Jackson _hyung_ ; they fight hard but quick.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Remember the chicken incident?”

“Well, maybe this time it’s not that bad?” said Bambam, not looking up from his phone. “It’s quite petty from what I gather last night.”

“Maybe you’re right,” muttered Jinyoung as the manager stepped in.

\---

On the third day of Mark being away, Jinyoung stalked twitter and found several fans asking about him to Mark.

“Will you miss Jinyoung?” said the girl from the video. Mark was using his hat and mask but Jinyoung could see—well, as well as 360p video could provide—Mark’s eyes crinkled to show that he was smiling.

Mark nodded and Jinyoung felt tremendously happy about it, even long until they stepped in to do the fansign event. It was quite different from before since the staff put the dolls on the table so they could act like they attend their own fansign. Jinyoung brought a heart banner and gave a kiss to Jackson’s doll and kicked Yugyeom’s doll away. Mark’s doll was at the end of the table to which Jinyoung picked up.

“Mark _hyung_ is here too,” said Jinyoung. He patted Mark’s doll caringly before putting it back on the table.

At least if Mark wasn’t around, Jinyoung could carry his doll anywhere. He asked the staff to give him the doll and it stood there leaning on Jinyoung’s water bottle until the end of the fansign. Jinyoung felt content. A few days to go and Mark would be coming home.

They had a recording after the fansign and something which happened there turned Jinyoung’s mood sour. He could feel that it wasn’t only him but the rest of the group felt it too. Apparently, the fight just got more serious than yesterday.

Jackson quickly bowed down after they wrapped up the filming before bolting outside the room. Jaebum shook his head and ran after him while the rest of them smiled to the staff and ensuring them that nothing’s wrong within their group.

“We’re young, hot-blooded man,” explained Jinyoung when a staff asked them what’s wrong with their group dynamics. “A fight can occur once or twice, here and there.”

“At least act civil when you’re on live,” their manager huffed and Jinyoung apologized.

“Maybe we should have the talk tonight,” Youngjae suggested when they finally could go sit on the corner. “It doesn’t feel nice when there’s a fight.”

“Yeah. Jinyoung _hyung_ , why don’t you suggest it after dinner? You’re the oldest out of us four,” said Yugyeom. Jinyoung nodded, even without Yugyeom saying it he knew he’s the one who had to bring this up.

If only Mark was here then Jinyoung didn’t need to face this alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom but they need an older figure who could assert his ‘age power’ to Jaebum and Jackson.

Three days and Jinyoung wished that Mark was there.

\---

“Jinyoung, did you miss Mark?” a fan gave him a Pikachu doll as she asked that. Jinyoung looked at her then looked at the doll.

“Is this supposed to be Mark _hyung_?” Jinyoung laughed before punching the innocent doll on the face. He thrashed it lightly before his frustration—last night was so horrible Jinyoung wanted to pull his hair our—lessened. Jinyoung looked at the Pikachu doll forlornly as he whispered.

“I miss him too.”

Mark wasn’t allowed to use his phone during their filming since it would defeat the purpose of the program. Jinyoung wondered whether Mark managed to catch a lot of fish since the older always talked about it before he left. But of course, there was no way Jinyoung could get a whiff out of what Mark was doing there since there would be no updates.

When they arrived back at the dorm, the tension from yesterday had finally dissipated and everyone seemed to be mingling comfortably in the living room watching some variety show. Jinyoung finally excused himself by feigning being sleepy—Yugyeom called him old because of that—but instead of going to his own room, he went inside Mark’s room instead.

It wasn’t locked so Jinyoung could enter freely. The bed sheet was still the same as when Mark left—Jinyoung thought maybe he should change it before Mark came home but then he felt embarrassed because it felt so domestic. It wasn’t a lie that Mark’s room was a favorite of Jinyoung. It’s very simple and very clean and the color didn’t hurt his eyes.

Jinyoung heard small steps and found that Coco also entered the room. He smiled before picking the dog up. Coco licked his nose, making Jinyoung smiled more.

“Do you miss your _appa_? Coco-yah?” asked Jinyoung as he closed the door and brought Coco to lay down with him on Mark’s bed. Coco yipped which Jinyoung took as an affirmation.

“I miss him too,” he whispered to the dog. “He’ll arrive back in two days. The manager said so…”

Jinyoung found himself felt sleepy for real as he petted Coco, serenaded by the smell of Mark’s cologne which remained on his sheet.

Maybe tomorrow Jinyoung could take Mark’s sweater for him to wear while he slept.

\---

That morning, Jinyoung woke up because of a faint touch on his hair. He thought it was Coco since the small dog had been his companion to sleep with these last few days. Jinyoung grunted but didn’t open his eyes and weakly batted the annoying touch away before making himself comfortable once again on Mark’s bed. Instead of hearing Coco’s familiar yip, he heard a soft chuckle and it made him open his eyes, expecting someone had come to wake him up.

He didn’t expect that someone to be Mark Tuan though.

“Mark- _hyung_ ,” Jinyoung’s voice was raspy because of sleep. “You come back?”

Mark cooed at him. “I’m sorry; I wake you up, didn’t I?”

 “It’s alright,” Jinyoung exhaled and moved on the bed, giving some space for Mark to lie down. “Lie down with me. It’s still too early.”

“Manager said that you still got an hour. Now go back to sleep,” said Mark as he cuddled Jinyoung, watching the younger man’s eyes fluttered shut, preparing to go back to the dreamland.

“Kiss me before I fall asleep again?” murmured Jinyoung to which Mark complied. He planted a short peck on the younger’s lips and Jinyoung smiled sleepily.

“I’m home,” Mark whispered. “Maybe I’ll kiss you properly later when you wake up.”

Jinyoung nuzzled Mark’s neck, inhaling the elder’s fragrance which he really missed these couple of days. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see everyone! It's your girl, Mocca with her newest fic yay! (/^▽^)/ It's been so long since I posted a fic that I even forget what to write in author's notes lol. Hope that you enjoy this quite coughtrashycough fic which I write to satisfy my urge for fluffy markjin whew and don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you do like it. Thanks a lot for reading! o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> Chat me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jypeach94) or [tumblr](http://gottujuh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
